Babysitting Andrew
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Friday night Scooby activities leave Anya to babysit Andrew. [One shot]


Babysitting Andrew

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own BtVS or any of its characters. They're all Joss's...but I'd love to have Andrew @_@ *Sigh* Oh well.

Author's Notes – I originally wanted to do a Andrew/Buffy fic because I like that coupling and I haven't seen it done before. Yes, I am weird. I did start a Buffy/Warren fic, didn't I? Speaking of which...I haven't updated that in forever ^^; Been really busy. But anyway, the idea came to me while surfing the net...and I thought it would be a cute idea.

Pairings/Warnings – Anya/Andrew friendship fic. Rated PG. Takes place sometime after "Never Leave Me", when Andrew is tied to a chair. May contain spoilers if you haven't seen up to there. One shot short fic.

Summary – Friday night Scooby activities leave Anya to watch over Andrew.

----------

It was a night like any other night at the Summers' residence. However, it was special, because it was Friday night, and almost everyone had plans. Buffy had gone out patrolling, hoping to find the super vamp that had been plaguing them recently. Giles had taken the training Slayers on a outing, armed just in case the vamp found them before Buffy found him. Willow had gone out looking for some materials she would need for spells. Xander was off at the Bronze, enjoying what little time he had off from work, and keeping a watchful eye on Dawn as she did the things teenagers usually do. Everyone was trying their best to act like their lives weren't in danger. Anya, however, was left babysitting their new prisoner.

"I can't believe they left me here to watch over you." She shot Andrew a nasty look as he stared at her from where he sat tied to a chair, "What am I supposed to do? I'm not good at these things!" She sighed, sinking down onto the couch. She then turned on the television, and proceeded to switch channels in search of something good to watch.

"Well...you could uh..untie me." Said Andrew, shifting in his confinements as he tried to get a better view of the television.

Anya shot him a look. "I'm a ex-demon, I'm not that stupid."

"But I can't see!" He whined.

"There's nothing to see," She replied, throwing the television switch down, "There's nothing on worth watching."

"Well you could always put on a movie." Andrew pointed out.

__

Hmm. _Now that's an idea._ Anya thought as she got up to look in the cabinet where Buffy kept the movies. _I wonder if there's anything here that I'd like to watch..._

"Let's see...Gone With The Wind, some old Disney movies, Star Wars.."

"Put on Star Wars!"

Anya looked at Andrew as if he were crazy..

"What?"

"Star Wars is for dorks like you." She answered, shifting through some other movies she'd never heard of.

"But Star Wars is cool!" He insisted, before adding, "Have you even seen the first trilogy? I mean, come on...the whole 'Luke, I am your father' was a shocker! Who knew that was going to happen?"

"No I haven't seen it, because I don't want to see it. Why would I? It's an old movie that contains no sex at all. It doesn't interest me."

"How do you know if you don't like it if you haven't seen it?" He countered.

Anya sighed in frustration. "Okay, if I put it on will you shut up?"

"Only if you untie me so I can see the TV."

Anya stopped to think about this for a moment. It was true, she wasn't stupid. She was smart enough to handle money, wasn't she? But should she untie him? He did kill someone, after all, and was supposibly 'evil'. Finally, she came to a decision.

"I'll untie you...but don't you try anything!" She said as she made her way around him to untie his hands. "No trying to kill me or running away, got it?"

It was Andrew's turn to sigh. "I don't kill people! I already told you people....the First made me do it!"

"You still did it," Was Anya's reply as she gritted her teeth, trying to pull the ropes free. Buffy had tied them tight, and now she had to struggle to undo them. Finally they gave way, and she pulled them free. Andrew immediately rubbed his sore wrists and stood to stretch his legs.

"Thanks."

"Just remember what I said," She stood, keeping a close eye on him, "No funny stuff, okay?"

"Okay." He replied, taking a more comfortable seat on the couch. After sitting on a hard chair for the past week or so, the couch felt a lot better. He leaned back, trying to get comfortable as he watched Anya take the tape out of the case. "It's the first one, right? A New Hope?"

"You mean there's more than one?" She asked, looking at him funny.

"Actually, there's six, if you include the newer ones," Andrew grinned, "But I like the original three the best."

Anya rolled her eyes at his nerdy knowledge, inserting the tape into the VCR. She then took a seat at the opposite end of the couch, keep a close eye on him. However, the movie soon started, and she soon got so caught up in it that she forgot all about him.

Hours went by, and soon the ending credits came up, and Anya was still staring at the screen.

"What? That can't be the end! I want to know if Luke gets the girl!" She shouted, sitting up straight. "It can't be over until there's sex! The main characters always have sex in good movies!"

"Uh...Luke can't have sex with Leia.." Andrew pointed out, finally speaking. He had stayed quiet during the movie, just like he was told to.

"And why not?" Anya stood, hands on her hips. "He has sexual feelings for her, therefore they must have sex!"

"But they're brother and sister!" Andrew revealed, and Anya's face soon deadpanned.

"...what?"

"They can't have sex because they're brother and sister." He clarified.

"Since when?"

"Since the third movie."

"Then who does she have sex with? Vader?" Asked Anya, heading over to rewind the tape.

"No...Vader is her father."

"This is confusing..." She admitted. "If she does have sex with them, then who?"

"Nobody. Unless you follow the books...because she has twins with Han. But they don't have sex in the movie."

"Han, huh?" She said thoughtfully, thinking about it. "Now that I think about it...there definitely was some sexual tension there."

The movie finished rewinding, and Anya put it back in its case. Not turning to look at Andrew, she asked what time it was.

"11:00." He replied, watching her.

"No time to watch the second movie then." She said, shaking her head. Now that she'd seen the first one, she wanted to see them all. "Buffy will soon be home, and you need to be tied up before she comes back."

"Does this mean you liked Star Wars?" He asked hopefully.

"It was okay." She lied. She loved it. "But there's no more time for talking, so up with you. Back to your chair. And if you don't obey me I'll have to hit you again, and you know I will."

He immediately jumped to his feet at that threat, and headed over to his chair. Sitting down, he waited for her to tie him back up. He didn't know who's wrath would be worse...her's or Buffy's, and he wasn't about to find out. Picking up the ropes, Anya did her best to tie him back up.

"There," She said, standing up and studying her handiwork, "All finished. Buffy and the others will never know. Unless you say something...in which will lead to me hitting you." She raised her hand threateningly.

"I won't say anything." Andrew promised, wincing at her raised hand.

"Good. Because if you tell there will be no more Star Wars for you." She said, picking up a nearby book and sitting back on the couch. "And if you're good we can watch the second movie next Friday."

Andrew smiled in reply. She really wanted to watch more Star Wars, and let him watch it too? He was beginning to think Anya wasn't as bad as he had first thought so. The whole yelling and hitting him had given him a bad first impression, but she wasn't so bad underneath all the threats. She was actually kind of...nice. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, and he looked up to see Xander, Dawn and Willow enter.

"We're back!" Dawn chirped happily. She had had a good night, and was in a really good mood.

"Oh, hi." Said Anya, lowering her book and acting like nothing had happened.

"How was your night?" Willow asked, taking a seat beside her and going through some of the bags she had.

"It was boring. I watched a bit of tv..read some.."

"He didn't bother you too much, did he?" Xander indicated in Andrew's direction.

"Not at all." Anya lied, getting off the couch and grabbing her coat. "Anyway, I must go. It's getting late."

"Thanks for watching him." Willow smiled as Anya left.

Xander took a seat beside her, picking at the things she had bought. Dawn, however, headed over to turn on the television. Bending down to turn it on, something caught her eye. Picking it up, she stared at it.

"How'd this get here? I didn't even know we had it."

"What is it?" Asked Xander, looking up from what he was doing.

"A movie. I guess Anya must have been watching it." Dawn shrugged, turning it over. _What the..._

Xander seemed to notice her hesitation. "What movie is it?"

"It's...Star Wars..."

"Anya was watching Star Wars?" Xander said with a funny look. He then looked over at Andrew, who was staring at the ceiling boredly.

"I guess so.." Dawn shrugged, putting the movie away.

The front door opened again and Buffy entered, followed by Giles and the other slayers in training. The peace and quiet that had been there only a half an hour before it was soon lost as the girls started going on about their little trip.

From where he sat, Andrew smiled slightly. He sure wasn't going to say anything, and neither way Anya. He would continue to get to watch his favorite movie, and they'd never know. Shifting slightly, he tried to get comfortable in his chair.

It would be another week before he'd actually be free again, and he couldn't wait for next Friday to come.

The End.


End file.
